Rus-Scylla Federation
The Rus-Scylla Federation is the government of the Russian peoples from Earth set up following the Terran Diaspora in 2130. Homeworld Aqua, It was nearly impossible to live on the surface without getting terribly irradiated. After hundreds of years of recovery the surface has begun to seen sparks of civilization once again although not unscathed by the remains of Nuclear Armageddon that had pushed the planet into the brink of total destruction. On what once where green fields one can see lines of craters and trenches spanning kilometers of kilometers on the planet’s surface as well as crumbling bunkers and defenses that once where active with soldiers. But the war had ended. On the surface of Aqua one can see craters that extend for hundreds of kilometers and the ruins of what once was a great civilization due to the Nuclear War. Nuclear winter had taken a hold of the planet and most of it had been a white irradiated Tundra with occasional storms, but thanks to the ever declining radiation, humans had been able to venture out of the subsoil and begin relocating onto the surface. Although, there were known settlements above the surface which had taken measures such as domes to be able to hold out the radiation, the war had ended hundreds of years ago. Geographically, Aqua consists of four medium sized land-masses, akin to very large islands or in this case, continents. The seas are dotted by several islands and archipelagos, giving way to interesting life forms varying in size. To both moons orbiting around the planet there is a large inter-tidal zone within the planet. Aqua is orbited by two moons, both of which have barely any atmosphere at all. These are dotted by several hundreds of craters from long gone meteors, giving them the appearance of Earth’s Moon itself. Despite this, the planet has seen its fair share of meteorite impacts, thanks to the planetary defense system what would be deathly and extinction level impacts have been deflected. Most of these meteorites come from the nearby asteroid field which surrounds Aqua's Orbit. People Obedient and Disciplined, they are might seem to be like robots sometimes but they are also cheerful and even fun to be around sometimes especially when not busy or working. They are driven by a rather militaristic mindset, no matter their social class or amount of wealth, they are always ready to protect what is theirs. No family can be seen without having some sort of military history concerning their predecessors. This is born from the support lent by the human colonizers to the Communist faction of Aqua, fighting for their survival while working with the Scylla. This, coupled with fear from encountering those who had razed their home -Titans- brought humanity to give its all until the very end. The fear gave birth to bravery and even if outnumbered, this brought out the worst and the best humanity has ever seen driving the Fascist Aliens into accepting a peace treaty. When it comes to punishment, the highest one can expect is being sent to work at the farms, plowing away at the soil on the surface, planting new crops to feed the general population. These foods mostly are made up of mushrooms as well as potatoes, wheat, rice. Common meats consist of pork, and rarely beef which is considered a luxury by many. One thing that is never left out of every meal is a good drink to accompany the meal with, and this is Vodka an alcoholic beverage that anyone can enjoy, brought through the great war on Earth ages ago and sent forth into space by the people who left that planet. We cannot forget black bread too. Although thanks to the mixture of foods from incorporating Scylla culture, such as plates that resemble Moussaka, as well as Taramasalta, octopus (or atleast the non-sentient equivalent) based dishes are heavily looked down upon any humans that are seen eating such dishes are bound to scare any Scylla they meet or get beaten up. Here and there one can sometimes see sea-foods that resemble those found in Japan, China, etc, such as sushi and udon. History BV-124460 Had been surveyed as a planet having the right conditions for humans to develop and grow in. Thanks to the discovery of FTL travel and a united Russian-German peoples built a colonization ship using whatever technology they could gather and make use of. This lead to the creation of a rather primitive and rough looking colonization ship but it would serve its purpose well. Caught in a meteor storm, the ship was hit by a big enough meteor to knock out the ship’s guidance and AI system, forcing the ship to land on Aqua as the thawing function had malfunctioned along with the AI system. Not only this happened but the bad streak of unlucky events didn’t stop there as the ship was struck by a blast from the planetary defense system from the Fascist sector of the planet. The approximate trajectory and crash course allowed them to land without being completely obliterated. The alarms blared throughout the ship as they landed and the colonists thawed out of their cry stasis, having landed in a planet where two factions had a war brewing. The conflict could be compared to that of the USSR and US during the cold war, but these factions completely controlled every single bit of land in their corresponding Hemispheres. Only one last push was needed to drive both nations into complete annihilation, far advanced beyond what humanity had ever been these beings had taken measures against complete nuclear Armageddon. The last push that they needed was the colonial ship that crashed into Communist territory, having been heavily damaged by the planetary defenses with its occupants still deep in cry stasis. The ship, having lodged deep into one of the planet’s Valley’s among a high-density forest with trees as big as 30 meters tall and as thick as 5 meters suffered irreparable damage with barely functional shields. The colonials dodged one more bullet as they had landed an approximate distance of 100km off any sort of civilization, shielded by the valley surrounding them and a lucky wind direction the radiation and following nuclear fallout was held off for a few months, giving them just enough time to dig in, as well as making use of the thick trees and gigantic mushrooms which consequently adapted to feed off the radiation. The humans wouldn't need to wait months however. Fearing for their lives and for their unsecured future revolving around this entire war, the colonists armed themselves and fortified the Valley. The colonials organized themselves around communes, knowing that the current situation called for an strong leader and for a necessary need to share what resources they had among themselves. But that fear was suddenly quelled as a rescue party from the indigenous species approached them in a matter of 1-2 weeks due to the disorganization following initial nuclear impacts as well as political outrage and discussion about what they had to do regarding this foreign ship and so, climbing over the mountains in what seemed to be eight legged vehicles and the buzzing of machines that resembled helicopters flying above them. However, talks did not go as smoothly as expected, the language was one of the first barriers that had to be overcome… Among with a much more interesting fact concerning their saviors. They could only be described as the Scylla from Greek mythology, half human and half octopus, this of course sparked the curiosity from Human scientists as well as Scylla scientists. This peaceful relationship would not last long however as the Colonists were filled in on the current political situation and why their ship had been shot down. The humans, filled with the necessity to return the favor, aided the current Government, fighting and adapting to the ways that battles were fought between both sides as well as bettering the way in which they fought by including their own tactics. Modern Day Aqua Modern Day Aqua is stable and several reconstruction proyects have made the planet a better looking place, large cities beginning to sprout in the multiple continents and islands. Although, due to the biological needs of scylla, humanity has mostly adapted to their way of life, not being that different than their own. Most cities can be found near water sources such as rivers, lakes, or by the sea side. Scylla are mostly identified by their past, which consists largely of a greek style culture and civilization which shortly evolved to what one would be able to call 21st century humanity. Remnants of this long lost culture can still be found across the several islands that dot the planet, even now there are a few cities which are reminiscent of this great civilization with buildings made of white marble columns and government buildings that resemble pantheons. Even though this is the case for a few cities, due to the Scylla's amphibious nature they prefer to wear what is akin to loosely fitting robes that do not inhibit their movement in water which at the same time unintentionally becomes a quite exposing attire. Humanity and Scylla now look on towards space, seeking to soon colonize what exists within their solar system. Category:Player Nations Category:Rus-Scylla Federation Category:Civilizations Category:Human Nations